The Wonderland Chronicles
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: The finished story of Allen Walker, the Mad Hatter and his four lovers. Taken from Torturous Loves
1. Before the Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... No own... Don't give a damn... Blah, blah, blah (insert witty comment here).**

**Warnings: Violence, Crazy Allen, Sex, Yaoi, Polyamory... Okay, I think I'm done now**

* * *

><p><strong>So a whole bunch of people asked me to upload the Wonderland parts of Torturous Loves together. So I did with a prologue and an epilogue. Happy Halloween!<strong>

**-Love, Keta**

* * *

><p><em>"The Heart Kingdom has torn our home apart, squandered the faith we had in them, and disgraced us! We are proud people, the hatters, and we will not be ignored! You are our pride and joy, Allen... You will be the one to destroy the kingdom that ravaged us..."<em>

When Underland was still young, there had been just one king and queen who had two daughters: Lenalee the White and Heart the Red. The two girls were meant to rule together, but Heart wanted the power all to herself, and in a fit of rage, she poisoned her parents and split the kingdom into two to separate herself from her sister. Using illegal, forbidden magic, she trapped a man who she had loved but did not lover her, or her gender, back, and in marriage, she kept him locked behind the castle walls, only letting him out when her 'trusted' knight accompanies him. She never expected that it was on one of these walks that her husband would find Allen Walker and the hidden romance of the century would bloom; she certainly didn't expect that an assassin would find her way into her life in such a way.

In an attempt to cover up what they'd done, make it so the Queen wouldn't immediately hunt the albino down and behead him, Allen 'dated' three other men, falling in love with them after his mad mind couldn't tell the difference anymore. For a while, he didn't even remember what he was supposed to do; it just slipped his mind.

The Mad Hatter, they called him, the insanity that had long plagued his people hit the youth in a way no one would ever expect, warping his personality. Insanity hid his cruelty and violence far behind a curtain that he didn't want to unveil, but he knew that one day, sanity would rear its ugly head again.


	2. Take Me to Wonderland

Take Me to Wonderland

Long, red ears twitch experimentally as a bunny hybrid surveys the area around him; his name is Lavi, and he's the March Hare. People say that he's crazy, so he automatically counters it with, Allen's crazier. No one in Underland can refute that statement, because Allen Walker is the Mad Hatter. Never before has there been a hatter who went as crazy as he, but he loves his life, filled with tea and little parties... And he loves his hare dearly.

"Lavi, why are you hiding from me?"

The redhead turns to see a magestic angel of a teenager with silver eyes and long, braided white hair, all under a top hat. "I'm not hiding, Allen. I just went exploring."

"Oh." The mad teen seems to calm then, his fear that he'd be alone again finally dissipating, for now. "Lenalee wants to have tea." Lavi nods and takes his friend's hand before heading back to the table where White Queen waits with Road, the Dormouse.

"Allen-kun!" It isn't two minutes before the girl wraps him in her arms, happy to see him once more. "How have you been?"

"Good!" he chirps.

"That's great. Now, I need to talk to you privately then this tea party can commence. Okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Shortly after the tea party, Lavi walks along a dirt road beside his hatter, wondering what Allen's planning. "Where are we going?" he asks, not expecting the answer he gets in return.<p>

"Away. Lenalee asked me to vacate our charming abode."

"Why?"

"Tyki's after me again."

Lavi understands then; it's no secret that the Knave of Hearts loves Allen. When things weren't so strained between the white and red kingdoms, Tyki would leave the palace he'd sworn to protect to visit the hatter, bearing as many gifts as he could possibly fit on his nightmare steed. While Allen barely recalls such innocent times when he had four lovers, Lavi remembers. It was Kanda, the Knave of White; Tyki; Adam, the King of Hearts; and himself. Adam's love for Allen was what caused the war between red and white not that anyone would ever tell him; they blame the king, because everyone knows that Allen's too crazy to realize what he did was considered improper. "He misses you, doesn't he?"

"I don't quite remember... Why would he?"

"He loves you."

"Oh, yeah... I forgot again." The despondency in his voice vanishes quickly, his mind deciding that it isn't as important as the mission they're on. "We need to go someplace secluded... Will you keep my mind off of him?"

Lavi nods and grabs his hand, leading him closer to the little underground house he calls his home. "Of course I will."

Allen's laid down on his rabbit's bed, watching as the redheaded bookworm flits around the one room that encompasses the entirety of his home, trying to find something to do, other than the normal pass time; he doesn't think he could stand Allen calling out Adam's name again. "Why're you avoiding me?"

Lavi freezes and turns to look at the albino. "What do you mean?" he asks nervously.

The whitette stands up and slinks towards his older lover, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his chest. "I want you to pay attention to me... I'm lonely..." He looks up with bleary silver eyes and whimpers, "I don't know why... I forgot..."

The pain in Allen's voice spurs Lavi into acting. "It's okay to forget. You've got me." The rabbit picks up his hatter and carries him to the bed, engaging his lips the whole time. A gasp leaves the younger's mouth when he's dropped, only to have the other come back for another kiss, drawing a soft moan out of him.

If one were to leave for a few moments, they'd think that the two Underland creatures's clothes would have melted away; that's how fast Allen tears them off himself and Lavi. "Please, don't tease. Just go right to the good part!"

Knowing that arguing against him is futile, Lavi pins the teen to the bed and kisses his way down his neck. "Hold on to me." Allen does as he is told, wincing when two fingers are thrust into his unprepared entrance but the pain melts away for his easily distracted, mad mind, and becomes a shivering mass of pleasured flesh as those talented fingers open him up, grazing his prostate every now and again. "Ready?" the bunny asks after a while, but knowing that Allen won't answer, he thrusts into the whitette's tight heat, gaining a choked cry.

Hands curls into skin, keeping him in place as the rabbit mates with Allen, pounding into him so relentlessly that his crazed mind can't follow. "L-Lavi!" The sound of his name being called, for once, drives the hare further, and soon enough, he's got the teen almost bent in half as he slams his way inside, intent on hearing his name roll off that delightful tongue once more. "L-la..." Sparkling silver eyes widen as his breath turns to sharp pants, all cognitive thought losing its way to his mouth. "I-I... Lavi! I-I!" And his mind fades into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Silver pools snap open to the darkness of a tiny, all purpose room, and their owner springs up, uncertain of his surroundings. He looks over at his side to see his lover's bunny form and smiles. "Sleep well, bunny..."<p> 


	3. Valient Intentions

Valiant Intentions

As Allen slips out of his hare's home, he catches a tiny, fleeting glimpse of a memory of a man in white armor. He ponders this person for some time, not having seen him in a while, but after a bit, he remembers that it's Kanda, his samurai. With that thought in his mind, he scuffles along to the White Queen's castle and the man he cares so deeply for.

Kanda, having been taking a walk in the surrounding woods, hears a peculiar melody being hummed and slinks towards it, knowing who it must be coming from. Upon seeing his albino lover, he grabs the hatter's arm and pushes him into a tree, delighting in the startled squeak he gets, but when the boy looks back, he stares into the knight's startling dark eyes and smiles. "Kanda!"

The White Knight almost didn't expect to be recognized and thought that he'd have to remind him who he is, but there's Allen's bright shining face, illuminated by his side. "Hello, Moyashi." He leans over the teen to engage him in a breath stealing kiss, never expecting him to mewl the way he does. "What are you doing so very far from home? Anyone could just corner you and make out with you…"

"Like you are?"

The innocence in his voice both excites and amuses Kanda, making him press up against the whitette and draw a keen from the Mad Hatter. "Don't say such things. You'll drive me to being indecent with you… In public…"

"The forest isn't public," Allen murmurs back, going so far as to grind his ass against the raven's pelvis. "I wouldn't mind being out here… without anyone to be so near…" His mind is lost on the situation, but his lust is fully intact, driving him to tempt his samurai further than he should be comfortable with. "Please?" He doesn't seem to remember being with Lavi not two hours earlier, and Kanda doesn't know this, so the knight is tempted by the angel with broken wings.

* * *

><p>Allen's legs shake as he braces himself against the tree, his legs spread apart as he tries to keep himself upright as Kanda's fingers open him up. "Nya~!" The older male smirks and presses his body up closer to his lovers, earning another startled squeak. "Kanda-chan!" His cries increase in intensity as his special spot is quickly found and exploited mercilessly. "St-ah-op!"<p>

"What's wrong?" the knight haughtily asks, withdrawing his fingers for a moment before thrusting them back in. Allen's the only one he'd ever be so harsh with, and that's only on special occasions; but it makes the hatter all the more willing.

"Please!" he cries, clutching to the tree even more. "Stop t-teasing m-me!"

"Why should I?"

"Kanda!"

"Alright… Alright…" He acts as if it's such a huge chore, removing his fingers and slicking up his dick, but when he sinks into his lover's depths, it's as if a switch is pulled and he cannot stop from slamming inside.

Allen cries out, and his back arches as his mind goes blank once again, pain paralleling the pleasure although his brain doesn't even process the bad part. He just feels incredible, stuck so intimately to his White Knight and crying out how good he feels. A rough, strangled moan leaves his mouth as he rocks back into Kanda, delighting in the grunt he receives as he clamps down on the knight's intruding length. "Hah... K-Kanda, I..." His thought process abruptly ends with the thought of Tyki doing this very thing to him, and he shivers; a small shock of worry entering his body. Yet, the next time that hard rod brushes his prostate, it disappears into thin air, and he loses himself in sensation again. Then, it becomes all too much, the hands gripping his hips so tightly, the bruises that are just starting to form, the exhaustion lingering from his earlier activities, and lastly, the pleasure itself.

He spills himself on the tree, clenching tighter around Kanda who in turn thrusts seven times more into that spasming heat before emptying his seed in his lover. "Allen..."

"Kanda," the hatter mewls, collapsing onto the seed-marked plant. "Please... I need to go see someone..."

"Who?"

Not knowing that it's better to shut up, he answers, "Tyki-chan."

Kanda is shocked into stillness, but he doesn't say anything as the whitette's eyes glaze over with madness. He just dresses him and carries him back to the castle to be delivered to his home the following day, never noticing the golden eyes watching him.


	4. Illuminations

Illuminations

Cold, metallic golden eyes watch as Allen sits on the swings outside his ramshackle house, not moving, just siting completely still while he wonders what he was going to do before Kanda took him back, but Tyki already knows. That knowledge makes him slink up behind the albino and wrap his arms around the Hatter's frail body. "Hello, Shounen."

Silver eyes widen slightly at the unexpected contact, but when he hears that familiar voice, he relaxes completely into the knight's hold. "Tyki… What are you doing here?" He knows that the man isn't supposed to be around him, but he doesn't know why. So he casts out that 'irrelevant' information and practically purrs as he's lifted into the black-haired man's arms. "Have you come to see me?"

"Of course," he replies and rests his head on the boy's as they walk inside the house, already planning to have his wicked way with him before he has to return to the Heart Castle with Allen in tow.

* * *

><p>He tosses the boy back onto his own bed and steps back for a few moments to admire his bound and gagged form, finding the hatter more beautiful when tangled up and immobilized. "Pretty little child…" Tyki's eyes alight like dangerous golden fire as he descends at last, and at the mere closeness of their forms, Allen's whining and trying to break from the ropes around him to touch the dark knight. "What's wrong?" It's merely to tease the albino, but it doesn't stop him from searching out silver eyes when that question's uttered.<p>

Allen seems to plead without speaking, his member starting to harden as it's bared for the older man's wandering eyes, and he mewls around the gag, trying to break the bonds holding his legs open and hands behind his back. A makeshift cock ring, Allen's ever present red bow's sting, keeps him on the edge of something deliciously wonderful as his former lover's hands explore his lithe and scarred body, finding the ever-changing pleasure points as his body and mind stop interacting correctly. Drool leaks out of the corner of his mouth, the gag forcing it too wide for his small jaw to handle, and tears flow freely from his molten pools the longer his torment lasts.

A small, but desperate whimper has Tyki pausing in his fun to look down at the teen. "Had enough foreplay, Allen-chan? Do you want to get right to the good stuff, Shounen?" The whitette nods enthusiastically, earning manic laughter while the black-haired man grabs the oil off of the boy's nightstand. He moistens his fingers quickly and returns to the albino's side, and as he presses the first of his digits into the hatter's arse, he studies the teen's face and the curious scar that seems more apparent when his snow white hair's plastered to his face.

Even though he knows that the boy doesn't remember, he undoes the gag and asks, "how did that happen, Shounen?"

Before he can answer, another finger presses in halting his words, but when he can speak again, his attempt at an explanation comes in short gasps. "Someone… they didn't… like me… I don't… know… why…"

'Why indeed,' Tyki thinks. 'You're much too sweet for your own good… Someone's going to kill you if you aren't careful…' To drive those thoughts out of his head, he stares down at his lover's pale face and presses in another finger, all too quickly.

"T-tyki!" Allen's sharp canines glint in the light as they bite into his lower lip in his attempts to keep his cries to a minimum. "Please… I want it… G-give it to me…"

Used to this straightforward, mad behavior, he knows that there's no purpose to arguing and pushes his pants down just enough to free his throbbing erection, slicking it up to slide inside of his lover's tight hole. The knight has to bite down on his own lip to keep from uttering a string of curses as he breaches the albino's inner passage and brings himself down to clutch to the sheets beside the other's head as he thrusts, just as eager to start. "Hold on," he whispers, smiling slightly when the boy clings to him.

"K-kay... Hah!" A small moan leaves his mouth shortly afterwards, followed by panting as he moves with the pushy man. "T-tyki… h-harder!" The man complies, going harder and faster as prompted, wishing that this night wouldn't end, but it does, in a flurry of pleasure that assaults the duo.

* * *

><p>Golden eyes glow darkly as he carries the hatter's frail form into the heart castle, and as he looks up into one of the balconies, he can just make out King Adam's face, hidden from the harsh sunlight. He knows that he has to give Allen up now, but he can't think of a better person to take care of the boy, even if it started a war.<p> 


	5. The Only One I've Ever Loved

The Only One I've Ever Loved

Tyki carries the albino to Adam's chambers, silent and mournful as he walks in on the King of Hearts who watches the world beyond his barred windows, wishing that he could be free once more. "Sire?" The brunette man's pulled out of his thoughts by his knight's gentle voice, and as he turns and looks at the child-like innocence on his once lover's sleeping face, he stands slowly and takes him to the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he whispers back, cold and broken. "Do you have to go right now?"

The Knave of Hearts shakes his head and sits on the window seat next to his king and privately wonders why the world has to be so cruel, that when he finally found a person that understood him completely, everyone took him away. He knows that only Allen was capable of peeling back the complex layers that lie hidden in Adam's head, and it makes him crazy to see the once proud man reduced to this by his bitchy wife. "You look tired."

"I feel tired." He crosses his arms and whispers, "I haven't slept since she trapped me here. I can't keep doing this… And as soon as she finds him, she'll kill him, but I can't go back to being alone…"

"I'll take care of her," Tyki murmurs back and squeezes his brother's arm before leaving to call their other siblings and at last free the king.

In the silence, Adam goes back to his lover and stares down at the angelic being, loneliness setting in, and he has to fight a losing battle to keep from touching him. His hand drifts though ivory locks, gently waking the mad teen from his nap, and when silver eyes open slowly, the hand leaves only to be pulled back. "Don't leave me, Adam…" Hearing his voice come out of perfect petal lips brings the king back to days where they didn't have to be so discrete about their love, and without realizing what he's doing, the brunette man leans down to capture them, purring when the hatter eagerly returns his affections, gripping his shirt desperately. They part for just a moment before Allen's pulling the man down on top of him, needing to be closer, and that's when Adam comes back into his mind and pulls away.

"We shouldn't be doing this… at least, not until I know."

"Know what?" the albino asks innocently.

"Am I taking advantage of you?"

Intelligence and understanding that has been lost for so many years comes to life, and the whitette sits up to look directly in his king's eyes. "Of course not… If anything, I'm taking advantage of you… I've been using you to feel normal, but that's only a perk…" He leans forward to kiss the man's cheek. "You own me, not because I'm a toy, but because you get me… I love you…"

Adam doesn't get a chance to respond, because the teenager's leading him in a kiss that seems more like a battle to get your tongue down the other's throat farther, but it's more passionate than those he shares with his wife. "I love you too…"

Allen purrs darkly at this and quickly starts tearing at the man's clothes with a fervor that leaves the king speechless for a few moments, and when it catches up to him, he helps remove the last of his clothes and then turns to the albino's. Their lips lock once more and a small whimper leaves Allen's mouth as he's crushed against the bed and a saliva-lubricated hand grabs their dicks, wrapping around them tightly and stroking. "A-adam!"

The brunette smirks and starts kissing his way down his lover's neck, intent on renewing the bruises and love bites that used to mar the whitette's skin like a permanent reminder to the others that Allen belonged to him above anyone else. "Don't leave me again…"

"Never…" he mewls, arching up into the touch that he used to enjoy whenever he felt like it. "Just as long as you d-don't stop~!"

"Of course…"

Adam stares intently into clouded and darkened silver eyes, and the longer he stares, the faster the pace increases until Allen's crying out nearly constantly and clutching to his shoulders like a lifeline as his head tips back. "Please!" he cries, perhaps too loud for it to be safe in the non-soundproofed walls, but the king doesn't seem to care, too intent on seeing to his hatter's needs.

"Please w-what?"

"Please l-let me c-cum!"

The King of Hearts quickens his pace, intending on doing whatever the Mad Hatter wants, and the sight of the teen collapsing over the edge, combined with the friction on his dick, he comes and falls down slightly on the smaller body. "I love you…"

"I love you more."

"We'll see about that." They never get a chance to go further as they're interrupted by guards and the Queen of Heart's smirking, bitch face.

* * *

><p>"Why can't you stay away from my husband, createn?"<p>

"He doesn't belong to you," the hatter hisses, and for some reason, no one notices the clearness of his speech and mindset, because for the moment, he's entirely sane, and it's not a comfortable sight.

"Of course he does," she replies haughtily, not seeing the anger lying inside of the king's secret lover, not recognizing the pure agony and fury that lies within him. "I own him, heart and soul."

Allen snarls up at the Queen of Hearts, wishing he could kill the woman in front of him, when he remembers the knife he always carries in his pocket, and the moment the guards let go of him, just because he looks harmless, he leaps at her and drives the blade into the base of her skull. "He's mine!"

By the time Tyki and Adam make their way inside with the others, the deed is done, and the Mad Hatter's just sitting on a window sill and swinging his legs back and forth like a child, not seeming to notice the blood spattered everywhere or the corpses of card soldiers lying around their bitch of a queen. They write it off as a product of his madness, not even realizing that a mad Allen is the gentle one, the sweet one, the good one, and when it abates and he becomes sane, he's a monster in sheep's clothing.

And only Adam knows.


	6. If I Regain My Sanity

If I Regain My Sanity

_"What would you say if I told you that I could destroy all of you, that I could kill everyone here? If I regain my sanity, Adam, you have to kill me... I know that Lenalee means well, but you know better than her. You know what I'm capable of... You know what I was born for..."_

_"You know I can't do that, Allen... I love you too much."_

_"But I don't want to hurt you. If you don't kill me, I'll do it myself."_

There's a dark stain upon the ground that spreads like a wildfire, and sightless silver eyes stare up at the sky. He lay there for nearly an hour in silence before someone found him, and Adam couldn't have been more unsurprised by what he finds. Still, he drops to his knees next to the body of his dead lover and pulls him into his arms. "Why did you do this, Allen?" Even though he knows that there's nothing that would have kept the Hatter from hurting himself, he wishes he would have pulled the trigger himself.

_"I wonder what would have happened if I never went mad... Would I have still fallen in love with you? Or would you be lying dead on the ground because of that bitch?"_

The Red King himself buries the small frame under the willow tree in the garden of his kingdom, and he tells no living soul of what he found that night. When asked of his lovers whereabouts, he simply replies, "he's sleeping... He finally became sane again..."

_"Please try and live without me Adam... I do love you, dearly. But if this life proves to be too much, there is room under the willow tree for two."_

One day, Adam simply disappeared, and it wasn't for many years before they found his remains where he buried himself alive under the confines of the willow's drooping branches. In his arms is the decaying body of his lover, the not-so-mad-anymore Hatter, and there they lay again, forever.

_"If I regain my sanity, will you still be with me?"_


End file.
